


Rusty Angel

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine steve finds sam, an injured angel with metal wings, and helps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty Angel

Steve doesn’t think when he runs. He just goes and goes and goes, nothing in his mind, just the sound of his feet pounding on the pavement, his breath in and out, so deep and even. He loves running, now that he can do it, which took a lot of hard work and a lot of hard drugs. 

And then he trips, sprawled on the ground, staring at the sun, panting. He rolls over, trying to see what he’d hit, and just sees a foot, rest of the body hidden in the leaves and shadows. He looks around and then wipes the leaves off, frowning deeply at the dark-skinned man, muscular and absolutely out cold on the ground. 

That’s not the most interesting part, though. He’s got…some sort of contraptions that come from his shoulder blades, sleek and glinting against the occasional sun. Steve touches the edge of a feather, heavy and dark like metal.

The man moves and Steve inhales sharply, but gets close to his head. “Hey,” he says carefully, holding out his water bottle as a peace offering. The man blinks slowly and sits up, his, fuck, his wings curling up against his back. He doesn’t say anything, just staring at Steve and his water bottle, wary.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Steve says, then winces at how pathetic that sounds. “Look. It’s just water. See?” He takes a sip of it himself and swallows.

The man reaches out and their fingers brush and Steve sucks in a breath, watching him as he drinks, watching the pull of his muscles and throat as he swallows.

“I’m Steve,” he says, eyes wide. The man wipes his mouth and watches him.

“Sam,” he says finally, and Steve bites his lip, trying not to glance at his wings but desperately wanting to.

“Hi, Sam,” he says lamely. Sam stretches out his wings and rolls his shoulders and Steve’s mouth goes dry, fingers itching to draw the sight. 

“Thanks,” Sam says, glancing at him, head cocked to the side. There’s something so other about him, it makes Steve shiver.

“Um. No problem?” 

Sam’s lips quirk and he blinks, and Steve watches his thick eyelashes cast shadows on his cheekbones. Sam stands up, wings stretched out to their full capacity. He reaches out and runs a finger down Steve’s cheekbone, and Steve’s eyelashes flutter.

“I’ll see you around, Steve,” he murmurs, and takes off, disappearing into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> For more like this, check out imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com!


End file.
